User blog:SilentWalker03/Behind the Mask: Full Story
Previously on MCSM: Season 3: "Petra, I am going to save you. I want to hug you and tell you that I miss you. Did you know what you said three years ago, that we will adventuring the unknown, forever and ever. I can't wait to see you again, Petra. I am going to defeat Herobrine for what he did to you, like I said before, even my life will be the price. I wish that I can see you again until the day I die. I love you Petra, forever and ever." Jesse said before the start of the story. "Jesse and the gang finds out the mysterious White Pumpkin, his secrets, and his identity. Even Jesse fall down by the trials of time, he never give up. He shows bravery even he is suffering from the problems of the past. He find even the middle of the darkness, there is a light, finds what true friendships are. Even the evil murderer before, can be changed with his forgiveness from his heart. They saw that between the lies, there is truth in the stories. He faced the enemy with a braveness in his heart, and his fearless spirit defeats even the darkest monster. They are now going to their new adventures, and dangers waiting for Jesse and the gang to come..." Lukas said as he narrates the story. "Well, this is the village that Nurm told us, right Jack?" Jesse asked Jack. "Yes, welcome to the Emerald Village, Jesse." Jack replied. They entered the village, Jesse noticed that the village is still alive after the Witherstorm attacked near the village years ago. Suddenly, a villager approached them and introduced himself and the village. "Welcome, to the Emerald Village, my friends. I am Sean." Sean said as he introduced himself. "Um... Hello, there, Sean. Nice to see you." Jesse nervously said. "Wait, is that... Nurmie!" Sean said. Sean and Nurm hugged each other. "Well, Nurm, where had you've been? We find you for years." Sean said to Nurm. "Hmmm...." Nurm said. "He said that he miss you, Sean." Jack translated what Nurm said. "Well, Nurm got a letter from me, and I said that dangers are coming in this village, sooner or later." Sean said. "A legend predicted this event and this can become for real." Jesse said. "Did you mean Soren?" Sean asked. "Yes." Jesse replied. "Follow me, I will show you the way what is the final piece of the puzzle that you needed to defeat the White Pumpkin." Sean said. They followed Sean underneath the village well. Jesse and the gang saw a key hole, and an item frame. "Well, this is the portal that you told us." Jesse said. "Well, it only workd with two steps, Jesse. The first one is to use your sword as a key and find the "Word of Passage" as the second one." Sean said. "Well, let's try." Jesse said. Jesse entered the Crystal Sword in the keyhole and find the word of passage, but nothing happened. "Well, it didn't worked." Jesse said to Sean. "I forgot to say to you that it is forbidden to do this thing, same as you did earlier, you must face and defeat Herobrine. Well, Herobrine and the White Pumpkin will enter this village tonight, and that is the danger you have said before, Jesse." Sean replied. Suddnenly, a group of zombies appeared. "Well, you will need some rotten flesh, Jesse." Jack said. "I'll try." Jesse said. Jesse fights the zombies, the Crystal Sword used its ability to hit three zombies at once. "Cool!" Jesse said. They defeated the zombies. "A cracked stone bricks, maybe it can lead us to something strange." Jesse said. They destroyed the stone bricks and saw a dungeon with a door in front of them. "Well, that's my point." Jesse said as they entered the abandoned dungeon. "Well, an abandoned armory." Sean said as they explored the room. "What is that thing on the table?" Lukas said. Jesse sneaked nearer the book. ""True Friendships", by Soren!" Jesse said. "Well, read it while we light up this place." Lukas said. "Dear adventurers, I am Ivor of the Order of the Stone. We are ready for an epic adventure, adventure that can happened once in a lifetime, we are going to the End. I am not excited what we are doing there. Soren carried the Command Block, a powerful block, the same block that I used to fortify my house in the Far Lands, they will kill the Ender Dragon using that stupid thing! As we entered the End, they will lure you with the fake story, but in reality, we just hide in the pillars, and Soren used that stupid thing and made the dragon disappeared in existence." Jesse said as he reads the book. "Well, the book is about Ivor's letters to his friends, but why Soren published the book?" "Maybe Soren is trying to hide Ivor's words." Sean added. Suddenly, a smoke suddenly appeared and later, the White Pumpkin appeared with Petra, and she looks totally wounded. And the White Pumpkin appeared without his pumpkin head on. "What did you done to her!" Jesse angrily shouted the White Pumpkin. "This is what I called, the sweet revege!" the White Pumpkin said. "Don't worry Petra, I will fight him until my last breath." Jesse said to Petra. "Here I come!" Jesse said angrily as he attacked the White Pumpkin. "Coward! FIght like a REAL MAN, Jesse!" the White Pumpkin said. "Poof!" the White Pumpkin said to Jesse as he leaves Jesse behind. "Petra, are you okay?" Jesse said. "I'm okay..." Petra replied. "I will fight the White Pumpkin, even my life will be the price, I must protect you, Petra." Jesse said. Suddenly, the White Pumpkn stabbed Jesse and he let Jesse die. "I.. must.. fight.. for you.. even.. I die.." Jesse said his last words. Suddenly, Jesse finds himself as a ghost, he saw Petra crying over Jesse's body. "Why, Jesse?" Petra said. "I am here, Petra.." Jesse said. "So, this is the last line, Jesse, we meet again." Herobrine said. "Look at you, you can even fight, even your life will be the price." Herobrine added. "What you have done, you let your anger tell you what's next." Jesse said. "Why, oh why, why. WHY! I did this thing to myself that I am stronger than everyone else, even Notch himself." Herobrine replied. "But now, you must DIE!!!" Herobrine angrily added. Suddenly, the Crystal Sword suddenly disappeared from Jack's vision. "Wait, where is the Crystal Sword?" Jack said. The Crystal Sword can hold by Jesse even he is now a ghost. "Now who is the Coward now!" Jesse said. "Haha, you defeated me." Herobrine said. "Argh. I'll take your life back, I don't want to see you again." Herobrine said. Suddenly, Jesse opens his eyes, and he saw Petra. The sword fell out of nowhere. "Hey, Petra, I finally made it.." Jesse said. "Wait, what?" Petra said. "The nightmare.. is over..." Jesse said. "We.. won..." Jesse said before fell unconscious. "He is a hero, after all..." Sean said. "Agreed." Jack replied. "Me too." Lukas replied. Few hours later, Jesse gain consciousness again. The White Pumpkin see Jesse over the window. "We are not done yet!" The White Pumkin. Suddenly, Herobrine appeared to Jeffrey. "What do you did to me!" Herobrine said. "No, no, nothing. Just stick to the plan and we'll fine..." Jeffrey replied. "Well, you believe me about your plan, you fool." Herobrine added. "NEVERMIND THAT!" Herobrine said and he fade away. "What happened?" Jesse said. "Jesse, thank goodness, your alive." Petra said to Jesse happily. "We need to go back." Lukas said. "So, the White Pumkin is running after us." Sean said. "Yes, we need to be careful." Jack answered. "There's a sword, the word of passage, and... a button?" Jesse said. "You can do it, Jesse." Sean said. "Thanks." Jesse replied. They came back in the portal room. Jesse inserted the sword, said the word of passage, and he saw a button on top on him. And suddenly, the portal opened. "There we go!" Jesse said. "Wow." Jack said. "C'mon, there's no time to waste right now." Lukas said. "Portal, here we go!" Sean said. "Don't say that i'm not going there.." the White Pumpkin said before the end of the story.